A Flower for the Gods
by SnoopyGirl213
Summary: Based off an idea I got in my Myths Class. Everyday is the same for Persephone, she wakes up, she gathers flowers, she hands them out to her relatives on Olympus. But one day is different. Slight Hades/Persephone, but it could be ignored completely if you're really averse to it.


**A/N: I'm taking a Myths class and the instructor told us that Persephone was never meant to be anything more than a pretty goddess handing out flowers to the gods of Olympus. So this is based off that, in case that isn't clear.**

 **I have my own headcannon that Persephone is sweet and nice, but practical and independent-minded. And that Hades is a sarcastic bastard. So this is also based off that.**

 **Takes place before Hades does the whole kidnapping thing.**

Persephone yawned and stretched under her warm covers. She rolled onto her stomach and wiggled her toes to get more comfortable. The chariot of Apollo cast its warm rays into her room. The air was still and Persephone was determined not to disturb it. No, she was happy under her covers, waiting for Hypnos to claim her once more.

To no avail. She grunted unladylike and threw off the covers. She sat on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling off the edge. The coolness of the cold marble beneath her feet balanced out the slight heat she felt from sleep.

Blowing her dark brown hair out of her face, she combed her fingers through the interlocked tresses. Rolled up balls of fauna lay in her palm, and she inspected the small invaders. She'd forgotten to comb the flowers out of her hair the night before. Oh well, all she could do was wash.

She washed and combed her hair; and put on a fresh robe. Today felt like a blue day, maybe some pink or yellow too. Maybe both. Perhaps a nymph would be willing to braid her hair with more flowers in return for plants.

Persephone ducked her head into her mother's study, just to see if she was there. Matching pairs of green eyes met one another. Persephone smiled a broad smile at her mother, closing her eyes and showing her white teeth. Demeter raised one eyebrow.

"Yes?" Demeter asked.

"What flowers do you want today mother?"

"Hmmm," Demeter cupped her chin in thought. "I don't know, pumpkin. You know me best."

"Ok! I'll be back later," said Persephone.

"Be careful!" Demeter called. "And don't leave the mountain without an escort!"

Persephone grabbed her basket and headed decisively out the door. On her way out she grabbed a few flowers from her personal garden, but tried not to take too long. She had a job to do, and Kronos be damned if she wasn't going to do it. But mother insisted someone go with her. A female. An unmarried female. A responsible, unmarried female. That list was very short on Mount Olympus. Essentially that was her Aunt Hestia and sister/cousins Artemis and Athena.

Artemis was usually the most likely, so Persephone tried her first. Unfortunately she found Apollo instead. His chariot was high in the sky above them, but he sat on a couch, plucking that dang lyre.

The god eyed Persephone out of the corners of his eyes.

"Oh look at that, I feel a poem coming on," he said.

" _A beautiful maiden_

 _Approaches close_

 _I really hope_

 _She loves me most_." He strummed the lyre a few times for good measure, and grinned at Persephone

The goddess shook her head. "Where's your sister?" she asked.

"I'm looking at her," said Apollo.

Persephone rolled her eyes. "I meant your full biological sister."

"Probably eating some guy who looked at her funny."

Persephone put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "You know Apollo, we can't _all_ be funny. If we did, no one would be funny."

Apollo shrugged. "Arty is off with her gal pals, who knows where they are. So long as she's home in time for her shift, I don't really care."

"Well, thanks anyway." Persephone turned and walked away.

"Any time Persey!" Apollo called after her. Persephone cringed at the name. Apollo had a nickname for just about everyone. Even Zeus (though, "Our Lord and Savior, Dad" doesn't really count as a nickname.)

Persephone found her Aunt Hestia tending the fire (of course) in the Council of 12 room. Persephone requested Hestia to join in on her task. Hestia was delighted, as she was very fond of her niece. Besides, she needed more firewood anyway.

The two women made their way down the beaten path of the mountain. They passed by a few mortals, who bid them hello. When they reached the bottom and Persephone set about in her task. She immediately began picking flowers. Armfuls of multi-colored bouquets were carefully laid into her basket. She tied certain flowers together with string for certain people. By now she knew approximately what her Aunts, Uncles, siblings, and cousins wanted in way of flowers. She grabbed several candidates in case someone wasn't happy.

She greeted Hestia once more at the base of the mountain with her basket now full well over the brim with flowers. The eldest of Kronos' children had watched the young goddess with a careful eye as she gathered sticks and wood. Hestia understood how Demeter felt, to a certain extent. Though Hestia had vowed to be a maiden forever, she was forever looking over her siblings and their children. Persephone held a special place in the older goddess' heart. As Zeus decreed, her whole existence was meant to bring joy and beauty into the lives of the Olympians. Hestia sometimes pitied the Goddess of Spring. Born from a loveless tryst, envied by many, and her only role was to give out flowers everyday. At least she'd taken after Demeter and not Zeus. In fact, Persephone was a spitting image of Demeter except for her hair. Persephone had not inherited the dark black of her mother and Uncles Poseidon and Hades, or the blonde of Zeus, or even the red of Hera. Instead Persephone inherited Hestia's own hair shade: dark brown. She was the only one of Hestia's many nieces and nephews to have even this small resemblance of herself.

"Would you like your flowers now or when we get back?" asked Persephone, snapping Hestia out of her reverie.

"Just go on with your rounds, I don't want to disrupt the apple cart," said Hestia. The two of them started up the path. "What did you pick for me today?"

Persephone smiled and patted the basket. "It's a surprise."

"Rose of Sharon again?"

Persephone smirked mischievously. "No, I found something completely different today."

The two women parted ways, and Persephone started her rounds. She always started with Zeus, knowing he would throw a hissy if he was not first. She always gave him a bouquet of amaryllis, and he was always grateful. Hera happened to be with him. She accepted her chrysanthemums happily and shooed Persephone away with the flick of her hand.

Next came Poseidon. Hermes was on the way, and graciously accepted his gift of baby's breath before speeding off once more. Her uncle lay on his back near a pond with one foot in the water. His son, Triton, was with him. This was one of the only times Persephone had seen him not in his merman form. He got up and stepped forwards to greet her.

"Hello Persephone," he said.

She bobbed her head slowly to show respect towards Poseidon's heir. "Triton, I have something for you." She pulled out a corked glass bottle she'd traded a passing peddler two bouquets of red roses for. It was filled with water and coral, beautiful shades of orange and yellow. Almost like a sunset.

Triton tiled the bottle and examined the contents. "It's beautiful, I'll keep it forever."

"Hmph!" said Poseidon, not appreciating that his son got his present from Persephone before him. "And have you forgotten your favorite Uncle, Persephone? I'm not getting any younger."

Persephone set her basket down and fished through the contents. The tips of her fingers felt cold wetness and she smiled. She carefully lifted a small bowl of fresh water from the bottom of her basket. In the bowl was a white with pink tinge water lily, complete with a small pad.

"There was a frog on it, but I think it jumped out," Persephone said. She carefully handed the bowl to Poseidon, and went on her merry way.

Demeter was next. In Persephone's own opinion, her own mother should take precedence over her distant father and uncle. But if either of them realized their sister received her flowers before them, there would be hell to pay. Because heaven forbid Persephone honor the woman who gave life to her and raised her on her own over the respected kings of the sky and sea.

Demeter appreciated the beautiful tulips Persephone picked and arranged just for her. The proud mother kissed her daughter on the cheeks, forehead, and lips. She fed Persephone with copious amounts of fruits, and demanded to escort her to her next stop: Hephaestus'. Persephone rolled her eyes, but walked with her mother.

Many men cowered from Demeter as they walked, who was often known to shout at men for looking at her daughter wrong. Persephone held her mother's hand, and bid her goodbye for now. Demeter left the mountain to pursue her own duties.

Persephone passed by Aphrodite on her way to the room where Persephone's brother worked.

The goddess of love and sexual desire always made Persephone scared. Just, her gaze made the young Spring goddess wish to melt into a puddle to get away. She felt all her flaws bear down upon her as Aphrodite eyed her. Dirty feet, dirty robe, dirty hair. Mother had always said there was nothing more medicinal than a healthy covering of dirt, but Persephone was sure Aphrodite never let one speck of dirt touch anything she owned.

"What do you have for me today young one?" asked Aphrodite.

With shaky fingers, Persephone plucked the bouquet of pink and yellow roses from her basket. The love goddess smelled the flowers and smiled.

"Mmmm, so beautiful. Though, not even you could make a rose more beautiful than me. You're welcome to try, however."

Persephone quickly excluded herself, almost running to see her half-brother.

Hephaestus only glanced up for a half-second from his work when Persephone approached. He grunted and finished what he was doing. Persephone liked Hephaestus' workshop. It was so chaotic, but beautiful. Fires burned hot, metal gleaned, spare parts lay in heaps.

"What do you have for me today little lady?" he asked.

"Tiger lilies," she said, and pulled out the bright flowers.

Hephaestus examined his new gift, even grabbing a magnifying glass to see better.

"I thought you would like them because of their color, and the fact that they kinda look like explosions."

Hephaestus once again glanced up at her, and Persephone blushed from her comment.

"They do! The petals!" She made a sound like an explosion and moved her hands outwards.

For weeks they had been trying to find a flower that Hephaestus would like. It was hard to find flowers for a god of fire.

"Hmm, this will do fine, but I would still like to see others," said the fire god, placing the flowers in a goblet of water he'd been drinking. She smiled at him, but didn't have much time to chat.

Ares came next. He was lifting giant rocks over his head and throwing him with several other minor gods. This was part of some kind of game he and his companions had created to help fill the void in their heads. Persephone cleared her throat and flinched when Ares turned and almost threw the rock at her.

Ares set the rock down and all the gods clamored around her. Persephone blushed a deep red from all the attention, and distributed her flowers. Ares was first, he got poppies. He liked them because of the blood red color, missing the meaning behind them. She worked to pass out the flowers to everyone there. The other gods slowly dispersed, commenting on and comparing flowers.

Persephone breathed easy when all was left was her and Phobos. He looked at his handful of nightshade and thanked Persephone. The goddess shivered, and kept going.

Next, Persephone creeped into Athena's room. Books, papers, diagrams, writing utensils, models, etc. were scattered about the room. Though, knowing Athena, everything was in a much ordered chaos, rather than just a mess.

Athena did not look up from her work when Persephone came to the door. Though her owl did squawk at her with wide eyes. Athena continued working, and Persephone began to wonder if Athena knew who was in the room with her. She was removing the flowers from the vase she had set yesterday when Athena spoke.

"Those daisies were pretty yesterday," said Athena, still not looking up from her work. "And the day before that."

Persephone smiled. "Thanks, I have something new for you today." She replaced the plain, white flowers with branches covered in small, pink flowers.

Athena looked up and tilted her head in contemplation of the flowers.

"What are they? I would say apple blossom, but-" she trailed, off, eyeing the new fauna. She stood and turned to one of her many bookshelves, pulling a book of a shelf without even looking at it. She flipped through the pages, shaking head as she looked for the flowers.

"I admit defeat," she said. "What are they?"

Persephone cupped the small flowers in her hand. "Cherry blossoms," she said.

Athena raised an eyebrow and flipped through her book to an empty page.

"Where did you find them?" she asked, grabbing her pen and ink.

"Well, I grew these myself, but I got the seeds from a place many miles from here."

Athena continued with the questions until Persephone insisted she had to go.

"I'll go with you to collect flowers tomorrow, Persephone. Maybe we can convince Artemis to go as well." Athena bade her goodbye, and Persephone hurried off.

As she made her way to see Apollo and Artemis, she ran across Dionysus lying against a stone. His clothes were rumpled, he had bags under his eyes, and he smelled of vinegar. But Persephone didn't need these clues to let her know that her half-brother had been out partying the night before; Dionysus partied every night. She shook the god awake and received a slap in the face for it. She knew he only did it out of drunkenness and fatigue, but that didn't stop her from slapping him back.

"Wha-! Wha-! What was that for?" he asked.

"You hit me first," she said.

He mumbled and nestled back into his rock.

"Dionysus, you're sleeping on a rock."

"Don't judge me Persyfun, I am the cutting edge."

Persephone put her hands on her hips. "The cutting edge of what?"

He raised one finger at her and shushed. "Never you mind, now leave me in peace."

"Don't you want your flowers?"

Dionysus opened one eye. "Depends, what do you have?"

"Well, today, I picked you violets."

"They're so small though," he said, adjusted his wreath of ivy and grapes and closed his eyes.

"Those grapes have seen better days, you sure they're not raisins?" said Persephone. She sat next to the half-drunk god and began chaining the violets.

"What are you doing?" asked Dionysus.

"Sweetening the pot for these violets."

"Don't you have somewhere to be? You're usually rushing about."

"Yeah, but if you don't stop and smell the violets every once in a while, what is life?"

"I see what you did there. Roses, violets." He yawned a jaw cracking yawn. "Man that was a great party."

"I'm sure." Persephone lifted the wreath of his head.

"What are you doing?!" He tried to grab it, but it was already too late. Persephone replaced the wreath with a crown of violets. The bright purple was perfect among his black curls.

"There, now you're the god of purple," she said with a smile.

Dionysus smiled a sarcastic smile, and began dozing once more. Persephone laughed and carried on her way.

Apollo was excited to receive his daily sunflower, and Artemis was happy to see her young half-sister. The moon goddess accepted her daffodils, and promised to go with Persephone and Athena tomorrow

Her rounds continued, and she made her way through all the major and minor gods that were on Mount Olympus today. Nemesis, Iris, Hebe, Hypnos, etc. as the day faded into night, her basket was almost empty. Only her Aunt was left.

Hestia was still tending the fire when Persephone approached her. The young goddess joined her aunt by the fire.

"Have you eaten?" Hestia asked. Persephone had, but she shook her head. She may be a liar, but she'd be more willing spend a night in Tartarus than to give up one of Hestia's meals. Hestia ladled some soup into a wooden bowl and handed it to her niece. Persephone traded the bowl for a handful of flowers to her aunt. She slurped down the soup, savoring the flavor.

"Peaseblossom," said Hestia. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks you," said Persephone between slurps.

Hestia reach towards her and stroked Persephone's cheek lovingly. "You are so good," she said. "I pray that nothing evil will ever touch your life, and even if it does, you will prosper anyway."

Persephone felt tears pinprick her eyes. "Thank you, Aunt Hestia." The young goddess finished her soup, bid goodnight to her Aunt, and left for her home. Demeter met her halfway, holding her tight.

"I was worried about you," she said.

"I'm fine mother, I was sitting with Aunt Hestia," said Persephone, hugging her mother back.

"I won't ever let anything hurt you."

"I know you won't, mother."

"Come, let's go home." Demeter lead her daughter by the hand to their home.

Demeter tucked her only daughter; her sun and moon, the only love in her life; into bed, and bid goodnight. Persephone nestled into the covers, and fell into a sound sleep.

* * *

The next morning she had to do it all over again. Persephone bid goodbye to her mother, gathered a few flowers from her personal garden, and ran to meet Athena and Artemis.

Athena was not dressed in full battle armor like she sometimes was, but she did wear a tunic much too short for what a woman would usually wear. Her owl sat on her shoulder and hooted at Persephone in greeting. Artemis dressed in silver with her bow and quiver as always.

The three goddesses bid each other goodmorning, and started down the path of Olympus. They reached the bottom when Persephone made her request, "Can we go to Sicily? The flowers near Mount Ætna will be perfect for today."

"I don't see anything wrong with it," said Athena. "Artemis?"

The moon goddess shrugged. "Here or Sicily, flowers are flowers to me, we may as well," she said.

The three took Athena's chariot, which was swift and efficient. When at Mount Ætna, Persephone immediately started collecting flowers while Athena and Artemis were occupied chatting about something on the other side of the meadow. Persephone's basket was nearly filled when she noticed what the other gods saw. A god dressed in all black seemed to be inspecting the mountain.

Persephone halted her endeavor to go and stand next to Athena. Who was right in the middle of saying: "I haven't seen him for several months."

"Haven't seen who?" asked Persephone.

Artemis pointed at the god and his black chariot with black horses. "Who do you think?" she asked.

Persephone squinted and shielded her eyes from the sun. "Surely that cannot be Had-"

Athena clapped her hands over Perseohone's mouth. "Surely you will not want to make him angry if you know who he is." Athena let go of Persephone. "We should stop staring. He comes to Mount Ætna often, I hear, to inspect the prison of Typhon."

Artemis and Athena both turned their backs to the god of the Underworld, but Persephone kept looking.

"Persephone, turn your back!" said Artemis.

"What can he do to me for looking?" asked Persephone.

Athena and Artemis stared at Persephone incredulously.

"Are you crazy?" asked Artemis.

"He cannot kill you, but he can make your life very unpleasant," said Athena.

"For looking?" asked Persephone, unimpressed.

"I've heard that he kills men for saying they are better than him," said Artemis.

Athena scoffed. "That's sheer drivel, if he really did, there would be no one alive to tell the tale."

"Then why are you scared of him?" asked Persephone. "You're a goddess."

"A goddess yes, but we are all maidens here, Persephone," said Artemis. "It would be just like a man to take us all to his Underworld palace and have us all."

"Hades is a just god, but is unmerciful," said Athena. "He does not always agree with Zeus' plan for the world."

"Isn't that good?" asked Persephone. "Should one god have all the power?"

"None of them should," said Artemis. "We should not have a king but a queen!"

It was Athena and Persephone's turn to stare at Artemis.

"Now is not the time for a patriarchal-matriarchal shift, Artemis," said Athena. She turned to Persephone. "Finish collecting your flowers and we will go."

"What about Hades?" asked Persephone.

"Just ignore him. If he tries anything, well, we won't be able to fight him, but we can get back to Olympus, probably, and we'll be safe there."

Athena and Artemis went back to talking, but Persephone kept looking at the Lord of the Dead. He had climbed the mountain, but had now climbed down and was heading for his chariot.

Persephone knew this was her chance, and started rooting around in her basket. Finding what she was looking for, she jogged towards the dark god across the meadow.

"Persephone!" she heard Athena shout/whisper. "What are you doing?!"

But Persephone did not hear her as she had already jogged out of earshot. She stopped near the Lord of the Dead as he checked his horses and his chariot.

He was so much more intimidating than she had expected. Broad shouldered, tall, menacing black chariot with matching horses. The young, goddess hesitated, her boldness spending fast. Was this a good idea? No, it most certainly was not. Steeling her resolve, she held the basket at her side and the flower behind her back.

"My lord Hades," she said.

The god whipped his head towards her with the sound of his name. She felt her heart jump into her chest at the sight of his dark grey eyes. She gave him a small bow of respect, and he rose to his full height.

He towered over her like a sycamore to a sapling. He was so much taller than Zeus or Poseidon.

"Yes?" he said, and Persephone realized she had been staring. "You called my name, you must want something. What is it?" His voice was deep and his tone was impatient.

"My apologies I-"

Hades sighed. "I don't have all day. You are a child of Zeus, yes?"

"And Demeter, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess," he said, but she could feel the sarcasm dripping from his words. He turned back to his chariot. "Tell my brother I am too busy to see him today, but I will go and see him soon. Today is a busy day."

"I hope it's not so busy you cannot receive what I have for you."

Hades turned and looked to see Persephone holding out a single deep red rose. He eyed her, and took it.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"I am Persephone, goddess of Spring. Zeus gave me the job of distributing flowers for the gods everyday."

Hades looked at the flower, and then back at her. He sniffed the bloom, and looked back at her. "Pretty," he said awkwardly.

"If you don't like it, I have some nightshade at the bottom," she began rooting around in her basket once more. "Or poppies, or-"

"No, this will do," said Hades.

"Is it what you want from now on?"

"What?"

"Well, some like to have different flowers everyday or every once in a while, but some like the same thing everyday."

Hades just looked at her, wondering if she was serious. Her wide eyes and expectant expression let him know she was dead serious (No pun intended.)

"Surely you will not come to the Underworld to-"

"Oh no," said Persephone, surprising them both. She blushed deeply, now just wanting to run back to her bed. No one interrupted Hades. "I meant, whenever I see you."

"You would keep a red rose with you everyday on the off chance you may see me?"

"Or you could tell me when you're coming so I could give it to you. But that's a lot of work for just a rose." Persephone shrugged and looked back over her shoulder to see Artemis and Athena staring at her. From across the meadow, Persephone could see that both of them had summoned their armor to them. This could get bad if she didn't leave soon.

Hades looked too, and rolled his eyes when he saw Artemis and Athena looking like they were about to fight Kronos himself. He should leave before they embarrass themselves by trying to fight him.

"It's really no trouble," said Persephone. "Any flowers I don't use, I turn into compost for my garden."

Hades nodded, unsure of what to say to that.

"But- you would have to find a red rose bush." He couldn't believe he was still talking to her. Didn't he have things to do, gods to see, souls to judge? This whole situation threw him for a huge loop.

Persephone snapped her fingers and a rose bush with three red roses burst from the ground. Hades stared at the bush.

"I don't mean to brag, but I've been working on that for a while," said Persephone. "Wanna see me make tulips appear?" She could make dozens of those appear at will.

"No, no," said Hades. "I cannot delay any further, I must go." He stepped into his chariot and took the reins. "Thank you for the rose, Persephone."

"You're welcome, Lord Hades." She turned and started jogging back to Artemis and Athena.

Hades took one moment to stare after the young goddess. He envied her youth and carefree existence. He had never had any of that.

He shook the thoughts from his head and snapped the reins to urge his horses back into the Underworld.

The first thing Artemis did when Persephone approached was slap her across the face.

"Hey!" Persephone prepared to hit Artemis when Athena held them both back.

"Stop!" said Athena, and her owl hooted. "Persephone! What were you thinking?" Persephone shrugged. "What did you give him?"

"A rose," said Persephone.

"What for?!" asked Artemis.

"It's my job."

"Forget your job, don't you have any value for your virtue at all?!"

"Artemis, calm down," said Athena. "Persephone, I hope you have enough flowers because we're going back to Olympus right now. Your mother would be ashamed if she had seen you."

Persephone's heart when cold and her blood stopped. She hadn't even thought about her mother.

"Please don't tell my mother, Athena, Artemis. She'll kill me."

"We have to!" said Artemis. "You can't just do something like that and expect to get off scott-free."

Athena looked thoughtful for a minute, however. "Maybe we shouldn't tell Demeter."

"What?!" said Persephone and Artemis as one man, figuratively speaking.

"You know how upset Demeter can get. If she found out that Persephone did something like this, who knows what havoc she would reek on the mortals. We can't tell her."

Persephone couldn't help but grin like the cat that ate the canary.

"But if either of us catch any wind that you do something like that again, we'll tell your mother."

Persephone looked into Athena's cold, grey eyes and knew she was serious. Persephone, however, didn't know if she could promise she wouldn't ever do something troublesome again. Her independent and curious spirit demanded to be quenched. But if she didn't reign it in, there would be hell to pay.

 **A/N: I don't know, Demeter seems off to me. Did you guys know that pomegranates bloom between late fall and February? Did you also know who is in the Underworld during the months of late fall and February? Coincidence? I think not.**

 **This is probably my longest one shot ever. I dunno, tell me if you guys like it, I may make more Hades/Persephone one shots.**

 **No flames please**

 **No reviews necessary**


End file.
